The Flame of the Void
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Because of some drunken shenanigans from back when Karin was known as Karin the Heavy Wind, a contract was drawn up with the matriarch of the Zerbst family. This causes Louise and Kirche to be arranged together. And what do you mean Louise summoned Kirche as a familiar? More importantly what about the fact that Louise is the daughter of Karin, so certain traits have been passed on?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I've remade the first chapter. The second chapter is still being made, though that might take me a bit longer then I thought it would. But anyways, let us get into the story._

 _ **Chapter One**_

Louise sighed as the carriage drove down the rough path that Germania had created without the use of magic. She still found it a bit shocking, as roads in Tristain were normally created by mages. And yet Germania had proven once again to be different from the other Human nations. She watched as the scenery slowly changed from being a pleasant warmth that she was used to, to the bitter cold of North-East Germania.

She turned her head to stare in front of her. There sitting in the seat across from her was the cause of her being sent to North-East Germania. She had a pensive expression on her face; one that Louise had matched earlier with her. She had known since she was born that she was engaged. It was only recently that she had learned just who she was engaged too.

It was a Zerbst, not just any Zerbst either. The fifth daughter of the Zerbst was well known for causing a host of scandals. It didn't surprise Louise that the Zerbst had decided to bring into agreement the marriage arrangement that her mother and the Zerbst matriarch had forged one drunken night.

Louise had known she liked women or at least was more interested in women then she was in men. Sure, there was that crush she had on Wardes, but that had mostly faded away. The kiss with Henrietta when she was still a royal playmate had made her sort of realize that she liked women. Even if the kiss had been childish.

Louise must have been staring a bit too long at the Zerbst, because she now found herself staring into the flame-colored eyes of her fiancee. "See something you like?" Her fiancee questioned, leaning forward and showing a bit of her cleavage. Louise's entire face lit up red, and she hurriedly turned away to look out the window. That was another thing, the Zerbst was shameless. Especially for somebody who was a year older than Louise.

The fact her mother couldn't keep her tendency to attract women to herself was something that caused the rest of the Vallière problems. Karin always had a certain charm that seemed to do this. The maids at the Vallière estate all swooned over her. And she had many fans in the city that were women. There was even a rumor that Queen Marianne still hadn't gotten over the crush that she had for Karin.

It also seemed like her siblings had inherited that charisma. Her big sister Éléonor had many admires, because of her intelligence and looks. When she had been a teenager Éléonor had been known as being a womanizer. Charming and bedding multiple women. It was lucky that she grew out of it as she got older. Or at least kept it hidden away from the prying eyes of their mother. Karin had been less than pleased to find out what her daughter had been doing.

Her other older sibling, Cattleya, had her own certain charm. Louise knew that she should probably mention to her mother that Cattleya got visits from that mysterious green-haired woman. But it had been a while since Louise had seen a truly genuine smile on Cattleya's face. So, she kept quiet even knowing that if her mother learned that Louise had kept it hidden, her punishment would be something she didn't want to think about.

Louise shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of those things. It was also well known that Louise didn't inherit the charm from her mother. She was a failure at magic and she was petite. Nobody really wanted somebody like her. She sighed, as the carriage stopped outside a rustic manor. Rustic in a way that all buildings built in North-East Germania were. They were built to keep the heat in while warding off the cold. Something that Louise could appreciate.

"Well come on darling," the voice of the Zerbst purred. It caused Louise to freeze. That was something else that Louise found irked her about her fiancee. She was a shameless flirt. They hardly knew each other. The youngest Vallière, turned her glare on the Zerbst, only to blush when she couldn't avert her eyes from the cleavage.

"Damn it, Zerbst!" She screeched in embarrassment. "Show some decency!"

"Zerbst? Really Louise?" Her fiancee questioned, one elegant dark red eyebrow raised. "Can you not say the name of your fiancee?" She gave a pout, which only served to cause the blush on Louise's face to raise even more.

"Fine, would you please wear more appropriate clothing around me Kirche?" The darker skinned woman tilted her head, thinking, before giving a sultry grin.

"Nope." The answer caused Louise to growl, her hand twitching for her wand. She stopped herself at the last minute. It would be unbecoming of her to lash out at her fiancee. Instead, she turned on her heels and headed towards the mansion so she could get out of the cold.

On the way there, she slipped on some ice, falling face first in a pile of snow. That was the boiling point for her. Unable to hold onto her temper, she launched herself up with a roar. Using her wand, she began screaming in rage as she cast spells left and right. Kirche just watched her in amusement. Three days of travel would cause anybody to become… like Louise was right now. Although she wasn't amused by that. Her mother had briefed her on the fact that the youngest Vallière daughter had problems with her magic. Something that caused all spells to become explosions.

Though Kirche wouldn't call it a failure to cast magic. Explosions were still technically magic. It seemed more to her that she was overloading her spells. Pouring too much willpower into them. She watched as Louise destroyed the bust of her Great Great Grandfather. It wouldn't be mourned. Her Great Great Grandfather had been as bad as Count Mott if not worst. And he left a stain that the Vallière had capitalized on, dragging the Zerbst name through the mud of the other Human countries. It was a well-played move that the Zerbst had still been recovering from in Romalia and Gallia.

It was strange though that Louise wasn't running out of willpower. With the amount of explosive force she was putting into them, it would have reasoned that she would have been exhausted. But she wasn't. This was probably what her mother had wanted her to see. That Louise was still a daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind, even if her magic didn't work like it was supposed too.

Kirche was happy she was being married off to a Vallière, instead of something like an old geezer. Especially Louise. Her temper was something that Kirche found refreshing. Well, if the rumors she heard of the other Vallière women were true, they were far from the normal Tristain noble. They had a month to bond with each other, before they would be sent to the Tristain Academy of Magic.

And when they summoned their familiars in the second year, they were to be married. Louise had been quite vocal on how she didn't want that. That was until Karin had said something that only Louise could hear. It had caused the petite girl to turn pale, before shutting her mouth. Kirche herself didn't mind.

She shivered, feeling the cold now seeping into her body. The second eldest daughter of the Vallière had giving Kirche advice on how to handle Louise. If she was throwing a tantrum that wasn't directed at anything there was no way to get through to her. The only way was to direct that energy at something else. "Hey, Zero!" She shouted, causing the pink haired girl to stop her explosions. Louise's head whipped around to glare at her. "Let's get inside, I'm freezing."

Louise opened her mouth, before closing it. She sniffed, turning on her heels and walking inside the building. Kirche blinked, surprised when she hadn't shouted at her. She sighed, staring over at a dark-haired maid that had watched the whole scene. "Get a bath ready, while I go show my wayward fiancee around," Kirche ordered. She hurried to catch up with Louise.

Having been left behind, the maid blinked. _'This is going to be an interesting few days. I know that Mistress Ethelinda had told me about her younger sister. Perhaps I should mail big sister Siesta?'_ She thought for a moment before a mischievous grin comes to her face. _'Nah, it's more entertaining to just let things unfold.'_ With that, she headed inside to do as Kirche had ordered her to.

 _Thus begins the tale of two fiancees who are considered troublemakers by their families. A tale where they will find love with each other, although it will not be an easy path. Nor will they be center able to stop the upcoming turmoil that will happen throughout all of Halkeginia. But let us watch. I welcome you to..._

The Flame of the Void.


	2. Notice

Just wanted to apologize for not posting up a chapter. I am working on it, but at the same time, I have college classes a lot of which are for writing. So I normally feel burned out from writing.

But like I said, I'm still working on this, though it might be slow. I hope you guys can forgive me for not posting anything in a while for this story. I do actually have a plan for the upcoming chapter and it involves Louise and Kirche buying winter clothes since Louise doesn't have any.

But anyways, I thank you for your patience and ask you to wait even longer. I'll try to work on the second chapter when I have a chance.


End file.
